Life and Death
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny loses everything- instead of wallowing in pity, he lives on...all the way to New York. Surprised to learn that what he thought were ghosts were actually mutants, he gets an interesting idea to fit in...if only he knew which team was the good guys. ADOPTED BY VIOLETLINK7
1. Prologue

**Author note: The long awaited for, another DP fic.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Life and Death

**Summary: **Danny loses everything- instead of wallowing in pity, he lives on...all the way to New York. Surprised to learn that what he thought were ghosts were actually mutants, he gets an interesting idea to fit in...if only he knew which team was the good guys.

**Genre: **Family/Drama

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim X-Men Evolution. I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom._

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**  
_Dead. Dead. They're all dead. Gone. Forever. _I choked on a sob_, Mom, Dad….why?...No….not Mom and Dad…Maddie and Jack did it…. Jazz…my poor sister…Tucker my best friend.….Sam…_  
"Are you alright?" I turned and saw that a nurse had poked her head in. She had typical nurse shrubs that were a weird turquoise color, blonde hair and blue eyes. Not that I cared. I bit my lip.

"Do you need some more pain medication?"

I nodded and she left. To think, it went from a good day, to bad, to even worse. I'm not even sure what to think anymore. I had been gone for two weeks, both as _Fenton_ and _Phantom._ Then, when I 'appeared' again, it was at Sam's doorstep. That's where Sam and Tucker were pacing so nervously.

_"Danny!" Sam looked at me horrified. I coughed and looked at the blood in my hands. Tucker was shocked and Jazz let me lean on her._

_"Dude, who did this?"_

A little bit later, they were gone.

_"DANNY!"_

_My parents busted into Sam's house. Luckily, her parents and Grandma weren't home. They had ecto-guns out. Sam looked at me._

_"Danny, quick! Turn human!"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"What?"_

_Sam seemed to understand. I watched as everything seemed to click in her head. _

_"No…"_

_I bit my lip and winced, grabbing my side. My sister was still crying, and now so was Sam. My parents were there by now. Tucker's eyes widened._

_"Dude…"_

_They glared at me and before they could do anything else, the last thing that anyone could expect happened. A weapon went a-whol. Dad…no…Jack…pulled out a very unstable, new weapon labeled the ecto-molecule destroyer and pulled the trigger…then…death….explosions…so much…_

_When I opened my eyes, I saw only rubble. All that was left of Sam's house was a pile of rubble. I barely registered the fact that I was in human form._

The nurse came back and looked at me worriedly. She gave me my pill and I closed my eyes, lost in the flash backs and shock.

_Sam. I searched everywhere. Their dead bodies…Jazz…Jack…Maddie…Tucker…Finally…I saw Sam. I ran to her. I held her in my arms and cried. I cried and cried. She looked at me. I felt a tad tug of my heart, she was still alive._

_"Danny…"_

_"Sam…listen to me, Sam. You're gonna live, okay? You will live! I'll protect you…"  
"Danny…Listen to me…I need to tell you something before…"_

_"You can tell me later, hear that? LATER! Okay?"_

_"No Danny…I…I love…"_

_I kissed her. Even though both of us had blood everywhere and I could hear the sirens of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances. All that mattered was her. _

_"I love you too, Sam. But don't worry, okay?"_

_She smiled and closed her eyes. My heart felt torn and destroyed._

_"Sam? Sam…Sam answer me! SAM!"_

It was then that the medics found me and I passed out. Then I woke up in a hospital bed.

_I opened my eyes. I was in a bed. A hostpital bed. I had an oxygen mask. There were so many bandages and tubes hooked up to me. I could barely even move because of the wires and IVS. A doctor came in. His nametag said 'Dr. Acula,' and I could barely read it due to blurred vision. I would have laughed at the name if I was in the normal state of mind right now. He flipped through the chart with a concerned look._

_"Mr. Fenton."  
"…Danny…"_

_"Huh? Oh, very well. Danny…I'm here to explain your injuries, alright?"_

_He explained about the injuries and I couldn't look him in the eyes. Not all injuries were just from the explosion and I think he suspected that. To make matters worse, the cops came too. They questioned me. I answered them as honestly as I could. I got captured by an enemy (techinally they were after they did that) and they figured it was a ghost I was talking about. It went smoothly. _

Of course, that was three weeks ago. Almost a month in recovery. I finally got out though. I was happy…well…not exactly, but close as I could get since it was also the day of their funerals. Perhaps I could get some inner peace or something?

**Later:**

I stayed off to the side after the funeral. It was sad and dreary. Sam would have liked all the black her parents wore. I was the first to speak though.

_"Sam Manson. Some…some thought she was strange or a freak. But she wasn't. Sam was the most brave, most courageous person I knew. She always stood up for what she believed in and what was right. It was part of the reason I love her…"  
__

_"Tucker Foley. A guy's best friend and the ultimate meat lover who never ate a veggie in his life. He was my best friend, no he is my best friend. Even if I move on, he will always be my best friend. The guy who made the most dreary things funny with his jokes. Tuck, you were like my brother and I will miss you more than ever."_

_"Jazz…my sister. You were like a best friend to me too. Always so protective, but I loved you. You always protected me through thick and thin. You were the best sister anyone could ever ask for."_

I didn't say much about my parents at their grave like people expected. I think they thought I was still mourning too much to really talk about them. Ah well. I paid respects to everyone, as hard as it was.

To my despair, I was sent to live with Vlad. I hated that man and he hated me. It was expected. What I didn't expect was that a month after living with him (and me planning my escape), he knew.  
"Daniel," he said as I turned, "I know you aren't happy here."  
"Gee, what gave you that idea?"  
He ignored my taunt,  
"Daniel, here."

He handed me a plastic card that took a second for me to register it was a credit card.  
"Go somewhere safe."  
"You…are helping me?"

He sighed,  
"The death of Maddie….has changed me. After all, you are all that is left of her, little badger. I didn't expect you to stay here. However, when you go- I trust you to use the money reasonably, and there are a few conditions. One, you are to call me at least once a year- no less. Two, you are not to use that money immaturely. Three, no more fighting ghosts. Before you protest, I will get the ghosts to leave Amity- I do have some power, after all."

I was at a lost for words, though I was only a bit creeped out.  
"Thanks, fruit-…Vlad."

He nodded and I flew off to find a new home.


	2. Three Years Later

**Author Note: Sometimes it scares me how fast you guys view and review and favorite my stories just minutes after I post it xD**  
**Nah, I feel flattered because I am just: They like it! They actually like it :')**

**~CWA**  
**P.S. If you recognize things from the prologue it's because I used most of it in the prologue of Balance…by accident. I suppose it's mostly because I reread that whole story and had it in the brain and…accidentally made the same prologue- almost. Opps. I might tweak it a bit later, but for now- eh. **

**Chapter 1- Three Years Later:  
Danny (Now seventeen):**

I sighed as I flew into New York City. Three years and I still couldn't find a place to stay. I mean, I just…didn't feel at home. I didn't like any place I visited. And I visited a lot of places. Heck, I even visited other countries- Japan, France, Britain, Brazil, Cuba, Australia, and others I cant even remember the name. It was fun and all…but I couldn't find somewhere that was…home. I mean, I made a few friends here and there, but it wasn't…It was too different. Finally, I did find something that might work.

I had visited Clockwork in the Ghost Zone- where I stayed for almost a year (in my lair of course, since my lair is pretty epic!). He had some…troubling news. Apparently, since when I am the new King…That was a bit weird. I mean, I defeated Pariah- the previous king- and according to that, that labels me as the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone, and therefore…the new King. Which is why Pariah's Keep was now Phantom's Keep. Though, luckily, it…_morphed…_to fit the 'new king.' No longer was it dreary and dark…well it was, but it wasn't creepy.

But was more surprising…was the depression. I…I shamefully admit that yeah, the depression from losing them was a lot. I now understood why Dan was overtaken with grief. But I still refuse to turn into him. I _promised._ Luckily…Clockwork helped. He sent me to a group of these ghost monks for about a month and now…that old stopwatch was sending me to a different dimension entirely. He was sending me to a world that he said would help with my healing and that it was similar to Earth-_ my _Earth that is. Still, as long there are no ghosts- which he said there wasn't- I am good. But…he did mention there was something on that Earth that was interesting- _mutants._ Though, he only explained that some people had these powers. He didn't really dwell on it though- just the very basics: they have powers, normal humans don't accept them, there's an x-gene in human genetics that do it.

So here I was, in some weird Earth, flying to New York to find some place called Bayville or something. Geesh. I just hoped it would nice and like home. I mean, I didn't really like it on this Earth so far. Mostly because…it got my blood boiling that people don't accept the mutants. I mean, I knew how that was- to not be accepted. I…I didn't like the idea that what happened to me might happen to someone else. I sighed and landed on the ground with a thud. I was on the outskirts of Bayville, that much I knew- mostly because I could see the sign. But…I didn't want to go there yet. I think I will just wonder around here for a bit.

I put my hands in my pockets- one of the things that changed these past years was my outfit. For one, I had a dark red long-sleeved, low-collar shirt that looked almost black, regular blue jeans, and black combat boots. I kept the ring that I was going to give Sam, the 'Wes' ring, on a gold chain on my neck. I did have another ring though- the Ring of Rage. I couldn't take it off- believe me, I tried. Apparently though, it marks me as the King. Luckily, I had yet to wear that Crown of Fire- which would make me more powerful- _yeah no thanks. _My hair got longer though- at first it was because I never had the chance to get a hair cut, and now it sort of _grew_ on me. _Haha. _

_ Great job, making lame puns to yourself._ I shook my head, _geesh._ _I can't get a break- not even in my own thoughts._ I sighed again and headed away from Bayville. I decided to lay low- but I couldn't, not when I heard growling.

**Third Person:**

Mystique looked at the scene in wonder. She had left Bayville, mostly because of those brotherhood idiots, and what did she find? Something worth it. A young man, about the age of seventeen, was fighting. Normally, it wouldn't interest her…if it wasn't for the fact he was a mutant and apparently, a very _interesting one._

The young man was decent looking- long black hair, piercing blue eyes, but…he obviously had power. Standing in front of him was a pack of wolves- odd though, she supposed they were far enough from Bayville and more into the woods. Yet, the boy didn't look concerned. He just looked bored.

"I _so_ don't have time for this."

The boy popped his knuckles. The wolves growled. He smirked and green flames lit up his hands. Swiftly, he took out all the wolves expect one. He chuckled and turned invisible, only for it to be shoot from behind, and then he reappeared.

"Simple."

Mystique got a big grin. If Magneto didn't pick up this mutant, who had _two_ powers, then neither did Xavier. He could, very well, be the prize piece they needed. But…he might not exactly agree with the Brotherhood. Something about him screamed _hero._ _Pathetic._ Therefore, she decided to play a trick- similar to when she tried to recruit Rogue. She shifted into Wolverine and jumped out.

The boy was surprised at the sudden attack, but vanished before she hit him. He reappeared behind her,

"Whoa, what's your problem?"  
"My problem is you, bub."  
He narrowed his eyes as _Wolverine _attacked him. He didn't back down.

"Who are you?"  
"_I'm with the X-Men _and we will take you down!"  
The boy sighed and just vanished again to dodge another attack.

"_Jean, _I need some help here!"

_Wolverine_ ran into the woods only for _Jean_ to come out.  
"You little brat! _Logan!"_

_ Jean _ran into the woods after the boy- who had dashed. He could hear their voices.  
"_Logan _get him!"  
There was a pause then _Wolverine_ appeared, slashing at the boy. To _Wolverine's_ surprise the boy looked angry instead of frightened. The green flames danced around his hands as he shot them. _Wolverine_ got hit, _that brat, _and _he_ fell as the boy continued running. Mystique switched to her normal form and held her side. She ran to the boy,  
"Wait!"  
The boy stopped and turned.

"The X-Men…they got me too," she held her side that was hit, "…follow me."


	3. New Home

**Chapter 2- New Home:**

**Third Person:**

Lance scoffed as Mystique introduced their newest member of the brotherhood. Lance didn't see what the big deal was. The guy was a year older than him, had black hair that was a bit long, and had bright blue eyes. The guy didn't look like a priss, like Scott, but didn't look entirely punk either. He had a dark red shirt, a chain necklace with a ring on it, dark jeans, and black combat boots. Still, Mystique said he was a unique addition to the team. They just had to be careful what they said- _whatever._

**Danny:**

Mystique had briefed me on everything and everyone in the brotherhood and the x-men. Personally, I didn't really like this place. It wasn't homey. I might visit Clockwork in the Zone to get some money from Vlad and buy myself my own place. Then again, I did like their ideas. Mystique said that the x-men were the bad guys- hurting people and all that and they didn't like other mutants. She said the brotherhood were trying to live in peace, but humans don't let them. They didn't like humans. Personally, I understood why...I knew how it was to not like humans and everything because, frankly, their biased. Still, a mutant is still a human. I didn't want anyone losing their lives- like Mystique said the x-men had no trouble with killing people.

Something seemed off about everything though. The way my 'attackers' did what they did…I just…I was still tired from traveling. I couldn't really pay much attention to details. Though, Mystique herself seemed odd. She reminded me a bit of Spectra.

Still, a place to stay was a place to stay after all. Lance kept giving me these weird looks though. Odd, what crawled up his butt and died? Still, I supposed this was a good option.

I sighed. These brotherhood idiots were not so bright. Boom-Boom looked at me,  
"Idiots, right?"

I nodded. She chuckled,  
"Well, you're smarter than them at least. You're hot too, so that's a plus."

I felt my sweat drop. _Geesh._ I sighed and started to leave.  
"Hey, where you going," Boom-Boom asked. I shrugged and headed out.

I had plans though. If I could find an empty store for sale- I could open a shop. That would be cool.

After a small stop to the Zone for money, I got back and looked. I was able to find a small shop for sale. I smiled. It was pretty good-sized. It was three floors- plus an attic and basement. Originally, it was a large mansion- but it was close to the shops and the high school. No one wanted to buy it. Weird, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Still, I could use it as a home, a lab, and a store.

I think it would do very well. I quickly called the previous owner- they were eager to sell it for the price I offered. Soon, the place was mine. Now, I just had to…fix it up.

A few weeks later, not only was my shop done but it was also almost time for school to start. Which meant I would be going to the high school- by Mystique's orders. I was proud of my shop done- it was already pretty famous.

It was pretty cool, I mean. The store took up the first two floors. I made it so there was a huge square hole in the bottom of the second floor with a small golden iron fence going around it so people can look up at the second story and people can look down at the first story.

The first story was a café. There was a counter in the corner and everything and the second story was a bookshop. The third story (the staircase being behind a locked door that said owner only), was my home.

**Rogue:**

I finall' got tired from Evan and the others and headed out of the mansion. I got tired of it all. They are immature. I sighed as I headed around town. I stopped when I reached a new place. It looked pretty cool- not as preppy as the other places, luckily. It was looked like it would be nice anyway. There was a pole pointing to the street from the door with a sign that read, _The Phantom's Café. _I shrugged and headed in.

It looked pretty big from the outside- especially since it had this ancient-looking buildin' thing goin' on with the vines going around it. But when I walked in, it was bigger than I thought. The carpets were a light tan and all the walls were a dark gray. There was a counter that covered a whole wall on one side with a menu above it- _that must be the café part._ There were a lot of chairs, tables, and many things. There was even a small stage with a sign giving a list of when there's poetry readings, book readings, etc. I looked up and saw the second floor had another counter, and many book shelves. The ceiling though was amazing. It was all black and had many stars and galaxies, looking like it was right from a NASA picture of the real thing.

I saw a sign with rules too, and noticed that above was also a shop. I headed straight to the book shop on the second floor. On my way up, I ran into someone. He had somewhat long-ish black hair and the brightest baby blue eyes I have ever seen. He looked a bit dark- with the dark red shirt, dark pants, dark black combat boots, and even had a ring on a chain around his neck. He smiled and reached out his hand, that I shook,  
"The name's Danny, you must be new to the shop?"  
"Yeah, I'm Rogue," I introduced.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and soon, we started talking. We talked and talked really. It was a bit nice having a new friend besides the immature ones at the mansion. Danny was mature, but not uptight like Scott. Heck, he even owned the shop!

"So, poetry night," I asked.

Danny shrugged,  
"I figured that the place needed something….extra. Every Wednesday and Friday there's a poetry night where you can read your poetry. We're closed Sunday though."

Before I knew it, it was time for the shop to close. Too bad too, I enjoyed talking to Danny. It was…something new and fresh after the mansion. I liked it. I wondered if he would be at school tomorrow.


	4. Encounters

**Author note: Guys, I am so sorry. I have all but lost inspiration for the story- I was so excited about it…and then it just faded away..I ****_might_**** give up the story for adoption. If you are interested, at least just let me know. I'm still thinking about it though- so I ****_might_**** not…  
~CWA**

**(P.S. ****_I do not own nor claim Superman by Five For Fighting.)_**

**Chapter 3- Encounters:**

**Danny:**

It was hard to explain to Mystique that I wasn't going to live with the Brotherhood. Frankly she must be nuts if she thought I would stay there, especially with the way Lance glares at me. I was happy in my apartment home above the store though. It was nice.

It had dark wooden floors and dark black walls that had white decals on the top of them. There was a kitchen and other typical rooms, but personally I preferred only three rooms out of this three-story building (besides the store): bedroom, lab, bookroom.

My bedroom had black carpet and dark red walls. The ceiling matching the night sky. On my walls I had a few posters here and there- NASA, Humpty Dumpty, and a one other one for another band. My bed was a king size bed. It had black sheets, black pillows, and the thick comforter was two-sided- one side being a dark red and the other being black. It was comfortable for me.

The bookroom was my work space. I used that room- not just for books, but to also think and work out the paperwork from the store. It was an office, of sorts. The flooring and walls matched the rest of the apartment. I had a dark oak desk, a black chair, a few filing cabinets, and a laptop. The laptop laid neatly on the top of the desk. There were a few papers on the desk too- with writing stuff. Against one wall, I had a black book shelf that took up the whole wall. There were books on it- of course. Some were about ghosts, some about theories in the paranormal, some were from Ghost Writer (that I actually made friends with after I apologized), some were from Clockwork, and some were theories about mutants. I had a few books by Charles Xavior in there too- he had some good points.

The next morning, it was a school day to my despair. I took a shower and got dress- dark jeans, dark red shirt, the necklace that never comes off. I ran my hands though my hair instead of combing it. I was in a rush- since I woke up late- so I just ate a poptart. Poptarts were okay. Toast…toast _wasn't _okay. Toast was evil. Toast was the root of all things evil and bad. I _hated_ toast.

I reached the store and left it in the hands of my second-in-command (a guy I hired that's in his twenties named Rob). I then headed towards school. Walking down the street, a nice-looking red car passed me that a guy with some _wicked_ sunglasses was driving. There was a redhead that looked a lot like Jazz- _ignore the pain…let the cold numb…_I reached into my ice core and used the cold to ice over my pain and my mind. It was physical, as was as mental, ice. It wasn't a permanent solution…but it was like a drug. It got rid of it temporally, it made me a bit…passive… the feeling it gave me, that temporary high, that numbing…it was _addicting_.

I continued on my way to school, and finally got there in the nick of time.

**Third Person:**

Kitty heard a few of her friends whistle as the new kid walked in. Kitty had to admit- he was hot. He was hotter than Scott- that was for sure. He was just…_wow._ He had long-ish black hair that went a bit past his ears. He was hot, especially since he was dark-haired and bright-eyed.

Rogue's eyes widened a fraction- recognizing him as her new friend that she met at that store. Rogue raised an eyebrow as Danny took the empty seat beside her.

"Hey," Danny greeted with a nod. Rogue nodded back,  
"Hey."

By lunch, Danny looked around a bit lost- _okay, where to do?_ Finally, he spotted Rogue- sitting all by herself. She waved him over and he took a seat next to her. For a while, they even talked and by the end of the school day, they were friends- actual friends.

Kitty, however, just watched them the whole day with a bit of jealousy. All the girls would get guys- but her. The only one interested in her was Lance- _like, ew._ At least, she thought so until she saw Danny left Rogue when the bell rang and came up to her.  
"Are you okay?"

His eyes were filled with concern. She smile and her stomach flipped.

"Like, yeah. I'm okay."

He smiled,  
"That's good. I saw you staring at Rogue and I early- if you wanted to join us, you can just come over. No need to be shy."

She blushed and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and she noticed his muscles. Danny chuckled and then headed out- waving slightly to Kitty, not seeing Lance standing in the corner- his hatred towards the new guy growing.

As Danny walked towards the store, he was stopped by the guys in the Brotherhood.  
"The hell," Boom-Boom said, "I thought you were on our side!"  
"What?"  
"Rogue and Kitty, man," Lance growled, "the X-men."

Danny's eyes widened,  
"I didn't know…"

**Danny:**

There was a lot of screaming and fighting between me and the Brotherhood. In the end, I wasn't with them. If I couldn't be friends with people who seemed nice- they screw the Brotherhood. Besides, despite the name it wasn't anything like a Brotherhood.

I went up to the apartment and grabbed my guitar. Then, I headed to the park. I had the case set up for tips and started to play.

**Third Person:**

Rogue and Kitty were fighting until Scott and Jean were finally able to tear them apart. It was a stupid thing really- but the Rogue and Kitty were polar opposites. Rogue stormed off to the store. Eventually, the others decided to head out and look for her. Jean and Scott were looking in the park.  
"Do you hear that?"  
A nice soft guitar was playing in the distance. Curious, the two of them followed it. Scott raised an eyebrow,

"Isn't that the new kid? Isn't he with the Brotherhood?"  
Scott and Jean weren't stupid, and neither was the Professor. He informed them that the Brotherhood had gotten a new member. He seemed nicer than the others though. He was playing the guitar and singing,  
"_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me…"_

They were surprised he sang rather well. _  
"I'm more than a bird... I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me …  
I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see …."_

Danny wasn't aware of the audience gathering around him. He found this song a long time ago and quickly loved it. He learned how to play it on the guitar along with a few others. Now, he found the song appropriate.

_"It may sound absurd... but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed... but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
And it's not easy to be me…._

_Up, up and away... away from me  
Well it's all right... you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy... or anything... "_

Danny loved that part of the song. It was right. Even heroes had the right to bleed. That was something a lot of people didn't see. Especially the people of Amity. They didn't know how much he sacrificed to protect them…but even he couldn't do it all._  
"I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees.  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside of me  
Yeah, inside of me  
Inside of me…."_

The people cheered, even Jean and Scott (who admitted that Danny had talent). Danny became sheepish and shyly collected his things. Jean looked to Scott,  
"Maybe we can help him?"

Scott looked shocked,  
"Wait what?"  
"I mean…most of the Brotherhood is too far to be helped, but Danny…he may be able to get some sense knocked into him…maybe."


	5. Intermission

**Author Note: Okay, I will be taking a break from this story for a bit- too many other story ideas going through my head. I hate doing this, but IT IS NOT ABANDONDED. I should, hopefully, have another chapter done by next week or the following week. Thank you and I am sorry. But still ,enjoy the intermission-  
****_The poems are mine and I do claim them- please dont use them without my permission.  
~_****CWA**

**Intermission:**

**Danny:**

At school, it was almost unbearable. Jean and Scott kept bothering me. It was getting a bit weird. Not only that, but I also had to deal with a glaring, angry Lance and glaring from the other members of the Brotherhood.

"Look, Danny," Boom-Boom said with a hand on her hip, "you're better off on your own or with us."

I rolled my eyes,  
"Yeah-yeah, I know. Bye."  
I pushed past her to run into Jean again. I didn't give her a chance to speak since I went passed her and headed outside to the courtyard. I sat in my spot under the tree- it was lunch after all, but frankly, I didn't feel like dealing with people.

"Hey," Rogue said as she sat down beside me, "you okay?"

I felt my eye twitch and pointed to the door- where Jean was looking for me. Rogue sighed,  
"Yeah, she gets a bit irritatin' at times."

I scoffed and Rogue chuckled.

"So," I asked, "were you interested in poetry night?"  
Rogue smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear,  
"Yeah, I am."

I smiled,  
"Can't wait to see you there then."  
***

Later that night, it was poetry night. Many people went up and said their poetry- some were okay, some were terrible, some were very bad, and some were actually pretty good. I watched as Rogue said her poem, _On the Inside._

"_I may be a bit rough,  
On the outside._

_I may have an attitude,  
Depending on who ya are._

_But I promise ya,  
I am but a good person,_

_Who is lost in a bad world."_

It was short, but it was nice. I snapped my fingers as did the rest of the crowd. Rogue got off the small stage and saw me.

"Are ya goin' to go up there?"

I shrugged,  
"My poem isn't exactly good."  
She chuckled,  
"Tell ya what, if ya go up there- I'll buy ya a cup of that herbal tea I always see you drinkin'."  
"That doesn't do much," I said with a raised eyebrow, "considering I own the place and get free drinks."

Rogue huffed and I laughed,  
"But fine- I'll go up."

I stood there on the stage,

"My name's Danny, owner of the shop, and my poem is _Broken…._

_Lost in a place unlike my home,_

_I wonder curious,  
But alone._

_I look around at the people so near,  
So alike, yet different,  
From my own._

_I feel so misplaced here,  
Unlike another essence,  
Dead, but breathing,  
Alive, yet lost._

_I saw too much back at my home,  
And so here I am broken,  
And alone._

_My very core is broken,_

_From what happened back home,  
And now I am here,_

_Barely breathing._

_There was too much, back at home,  
Being beating, so alone,  
So I suppose here,  
Barely anything has changed,  
For I am still broken,  
Far from home,  
And I am so alone._

_My soul, unlike any other,  
Now here,  
Lost and alone,  
Still broken,  
From my home."_


	6. Odd Friends

**Author Note: yes, this chapter will probably suck because this is a chapter I don't want to write and skip straight to the action. The good part is after this chapter, the story, and my writing, will hopefully pick up because I now have a plan for this story and an outline.**

**~CWA  
(P.S. If you have suggestions for a better title, tell me in your review- I am all ears)**

**Chapter 4- Odd friends:**

**Danny:**

I did end up meeting the x-men…when they were in the middle of a practice. I went to the mansion because Rogue invited me. However, I didn't know that they were practicing; all I saw was them attacking each other. It was interesting since I defeated a few of them and I didn't use my powers.

But they apologized for attacking and I did too. Something about them…was good. It didn't feel evil, not like Mystique did…I just…I don't know whose side I am on exactly. Or am I on no one's side? I think I was more of a neutral party.

In the end, Kitty went with Rogue and I to the mall. She was excited just because we were going to the mall.  
"Like," Kitty said, "isn't this fantastic?'

Kitty then shoved a black men's shirt into my face,  
"I think you would totally look hot in this…not that you don't look hot already."  
I was taken back as she gave me this look. I saw Rogue glaring at her…was Kitty flirting with me? No…she couldn't have been.

Luckily for me and Rogue, Kitty left early. I sighed in relief and Rogue looked at me,  
"Yeah, she gets a bit irritatin' at times…but when ya live with her plus the others…"  
"I feel sorry for you."  
She shook her head,  
"Na…they're family."  
I looked at her sadly,

"Must be nice having a family," I muttered.

Rogue heard me though and she looked at me concerned,  
"Ya okay? What do ya mean?"  
"I'm fine…and I mean…it must be nice having a family…or at least a bunch of friends that are so close you feel like family, anyway."

Rogue looked at me sadly and we were in total silence as I walked her to the mansion. Finally, she asked,  
"What happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your family…what happened?"  
"….I…I can't talk about it…I'm sorry."

Rogue nodded sadly,  
"I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's fine."  
**Third Person:**

When Rogue got into the mansion, a few students glared at her. Kitty seemed a bit different. Evan looked mad.

"I'm telling you," he argued to Kitty, "Danny is bad!"  
"But he's nice!"  
"So? You thought Lance was nice! Danny used to be part of the brotherhood! You can't trust him!"  
"Shut up, will ya," Rogue started to argue, "Danny's a nice guy!"

Evan scowled and Jean came in,  
"Look, Danny seems like a nice guy," Jean said trying to smooth things out, "but we do have to be careful."  
Evan continued to scowl. He didn't like Danny, and others were weary of him. Mostly because during their practice, he jumped in and took most of them out- without using any powers. It made them wonder what his power was though.

In the corner, Logan huffed. He didn't know Danny like the kids did- but when he saw Danny fight, he admitted he had skill. Though, when Danny saw Logan he seemed…weary and defensive. More than most people were when they first met Logan.

The next week, Rogue and Danny tried to keep their friendship on the down-low because of the x-men and because of the brotherhood. While Danny wasn't with them, they did want him back and they were willing to fight.

"Why did you attack during practice last week," Rogue finally asked. Danny looked at her confused,  
"Well…I didn't know it was practice at first…and I thought you guys were fighting, like the brotherhood did a lot…so I tried to break it up by fighting back, without using my powers."  
"What is your power," Rogue asked, "I mean- I never seen ya used it."

Danny shrugged and gave Rogue an amused look,  
"Meh, you'll find out eventually, somehow," he winked.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

**Danny:**

That night, I stayed up late working in the lab. I had this uneasy feeling that something might happen. I had that feeling mostly because every time I get something nice-like a friend like Rogue-something happens. Usually it would be a ghost attack, but there were no ghosts here.

Still, it didn't hurt to work on anti-ghost weapons at the same time, I was curious about the x-gene that so many people had here. What was it about teens that activated it? All the questions about it swirled in my head. And I wanted answers.'

Not only that, but Rogue said the x-men weren't the bad guys. Then who was? I mean, Jean and Logan attacked me when I first got here! Unless…_Mystique…_her power was to change forms…if she wanted someone on her side, she would make the x-men seem like bad guys. It made sense.

Still, why would she do that? What made me so important? Unless…_idiot._ Mutants were supposed to only have _one_ power…she saw me use _two._ Therefore I was a prize to get. My eyes flared green for a brief second in anger. I didn't like being tricked.

There was still another issue though. I wonder if I was a mutant. I mean, the definition of a mutant was something that was biological different from the 'normal' types in its species- well that was a very _rough_ definition anyway. I defiantly wasn't normal for my species- _ghost or human. _While I might not have an x-gene, I did have powers- like mutants did…did that make me a mutant? Did that mean I wasn't a _total_ freak, being half dead?


	7. Fire Burns

**Author Note: Do I love when I make Danny sing? The answer is yes. ****_I do not own nor claim Undone by FFH._**** I know technically it's a Christian song (one of my favorites), but for people who may take offense using a song that technically involves God. I am a proud Christian, so I won't apologize. However, if it would keep you from the story, the song can be viewed two ways- God, or someone else. So, usually You would refer to God. In Danny's case, You can be Sam and 'left you bleedin'' can be since Sam died.**

Anyway, with how long it is (about 2,000 words more than my usual chapters of 1,000 words) you can see why it took me a bit to update it. I got carried away- opps.  
~CWA

**Chapter 5- Fire Burns: **

**Third Person:**

Danny ran a hand through his hair. After just a few weeks after that practice that he apparently 'ruined', most of the students from Xavier's didn't like him all that much. Kitty talked to him a few times and Rogue hung out with him a lot. That was it. Jean tried talking to Danny, but he kept giving her the cold shoulder.

Meanwhile, Rogue was still unsettled from what Danny had said a few weeks ago, suggesting he didn't have a family- no parents, siblings, friends,_ anything._ It kind of made her sad. After all, Danny wasn't such a bad guy- no matter what the rest of the X-men thought. He was honestly a nice guy. In fact, when he learned what her mutation was, he didn't mind. He actually wasn't that frightened and he wasn't weird out that she also got memories. He thought it was kind of cool.

Still, she did feel a bit sorry for Danny. She knew was it was like, sort of, to not really have any friends or family, but she had the X-men now. Danny…Danny didn't really have anyone. It made her a bit sad for him. She wondered….  
"Well, he still gives me the creeps," Evan argued.

"Danny is, like, not that bad," Kitty argued back.  
"Well," Evan said sarcastically, "I bet his parents are _so_ proud of their son hanging out with the Brotherhood!"  
"He isn't with them anymore," Rogue pitched in a bit angry, "and he doesn't have a family, much less parents!"

Everyone seemed to freeze. Rogue's eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself for speaking up. She didn't know what came over her. She was mad.

"What do you mean," Jean asked gently.  
"I mean, what I said. Danny said he doesn't have any family…or friends for that matter."

Jean's eyes saddened,  
"Where does he live then?"  
"I think over the store. He owns that shop, _The Phantom's Café, _anyway."  
The X-men looked a bit unsettled at the news. Jean and Scott more so. The mansion was a place, supposed to be a safe place, for mutants to learn about their powers and they loved it. They just…took it for granted that they had a nice place to live, a family, and the X-men for friends/family that they forgot that some people, some _mutants,_ don't have that.

The news of Danny not likely to have family or friends unsettled Jean a lot. She headed to the Professor as soon as she could to share the news of Danny. As soon as she told the Professor about the previous member of the Brotherhood, and how she was concerned if he had no family or even friends, the Professor was in thought. Logan scoffed and Storm looked concerned.

"Jean, perhaps you and Scott, along with Rogue as she seems to be friends with Daniels, to go visit Daniel and make sure that he is alright. It must not be an easy task to be all by himself."

Logan scoffed,

"You can't think the kids can be friends- he's Brotherhood."

"Past member," Professor reminded him, "Even then, most students have said he seemed like a nice man, despite ruining the practice session."

Logan huffed.

The X-Men were still a bit weary of Danny. They still didn't know his power, after all. For all they knew, he could control their minds- unlikely since Jean was with them though. Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Rogue headed to the _Phantom's Café._ Kurt insisted of going and when they said no, he declared he would just go by himself. Finally, they did give in and he came along. They walked in and Jean, Scott, and Kurt- all who haven't been there yet, despite it being a popular place- were impressed.

Jean was the first to hear the singing in the shop, and then spotted Danny. He was on the small stage, playing his guitar, and singing. It seemed that the people around that area of the café were entertained and pleased. The men nodding and the a few of the teenage girls were swooning. Jean, however, noticed the lyrics.

"Open up wide, swallow down deep  
No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet.  
The cancer inside, stealing my sleep  
Night after night it keeps haunting me…."  
It was the same voice that they had heard before. Danny looked down at his guitar and let his feelings flow out with the song,  
"The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside  
I try to hide them and I wonder why.  
I wonder why I'm still runnin when I know there's no escapin…."  
'That's the truth,' Danny thought. He knew that no matter where he went- his past would still come back and bit him in the butt. His status as a halfa always got out and he would be back to running.  
_"Come undone, surrender is stronger,  
I don't need to be the hero tonight.  
We all want love, we all want honor  
Nobody wants to pay the asking price…"_  
'_Well,'_ Danny thought, '_For once, I don't want to be the hero- I just want a normal life.' _Scott, Kurt, Rogue, and Jean were taken back at the emotion and passion in his voice.  
"_Fall on my knees, fall on my pride  
I'm trippin' over all the times I've lied.  
I'm askin please but I can see in Your eyes  
You don't need tears for alibis.  
It's true what they say, love must be blind  
That's why You're still standing by the sinner's side.  
You're still by my side when all the things I've done have left You bleedin'…"  
_Scott raised an eyebrow.  
"_Come undone, surrender is stronger,  
I don't need to be the hero tonight.  
We all want love, we all want honor  
Nobody wants to pay the asking price.  
I don't think I can drive it home tonight.  
I don't think I wanna be alone tonight.  
Come undone, surrender is stronger,  
I don't need to be the hero tonight.  
We all want love, we all want honor  
Nobody wants to pay the asking price."_  
Danny finished his song, bowed, and left the stage. He then noticed the X-Men. Jean put on a sweet smile,  
"Hey Danny."  
"Hey," he said to Rogue, ignoring Jean.

Danny wasn't exactly in a good mood. Next week was the anniversary of their deaths- a reason why he was singing that song. He just…he didn't want to have to really face the idea that another year has passed since their deaths. Either way, with their deaths on his mind, he wasn't in a good mood. Though, he did brighten up when he saw Rogue. She was really his only friend- even if they weren't _really close_ friends, or even best friends. A friend was a friend.

"Danny," Jean said gently, losing a bit of confidence.

"Rogue," Danny continued, "What are you doing here?"  
"Hey," Scott finally said, "we are talking to you," he tried to say it as nicely as he could, but he was getting a bit angry at Danny for ignoring Jean.

Danny rolled his eyes,

"_Oh, I'm sorry. _I thought I was the _big bad Brotherhood member that destroyed your practice._ After all, all of you 'x-men' thought I was a bad guy. I didn't think you would want to talk to a _villain,"_ Danny said sourly- all of those things were things he heard from X-men members, mostly Evan and Bobby.

Scott winced- knowing that they all have been a bit _too _weary of Danny,  
"Look, I- _we_ are sorry. We…yeah, what we said was wrong, but some of us were just a bit upset, especially since you took down a lot of members in our practice," Scott said with a bit of malice, "but we are sorry. You are a good guy, right?"

Danny crossed his arms,  
"Well, yeah- I don't kill kittens for fun, now do I?"

Rogue stifled a small chuckle and Kurt laughed. Scott became flustered and Jean tried to 'defuse' the situation. Danny rolled his eyes,  
"Look, I'm sorry too. I didn't know it was a practice."  
"So you just saw a random fight and jumped in," Scott acused hotly.  
"No," Danny said just as hotly, "I saw my only friend, Rogue, being attacked by people she thought of as family!"  
Danny glared at Scott and then turned,  
"I have stuff to do, goodbye."  
They watched as Danny opened a door labeled, 'owner only' and headed up a flight of stairs loudly. They hadn't thought of it from his point of view like that. Scott felt a bit guilty. Rogue was shocked that Danny would take down half the x-men, which he did in the practice, just because he saw her- his only friend- being attacked. That brought up more thoughts- was she really his only friend?

Jean sighed and Rogue rolled her eyes. She headed out of the store, the others- thinking she was upset- followed her. She went all the way around to the back of the building where there was a flight of stairs that led to a balcony on the second story. She headed up the stairs. After all, she knew where Danny's apartment was. She's been there a few times. Hardly anyone knew there were two ways to get there. The door in the café, and the door at the back that led straight to his apartment.

She rang the doorbell, since Danny did tell to come over anytime. Jean, Scott, and Kurt looked around the porch. There wasn't too much. There was a welcome mat that looked like it had blood stains on it- _how?_ There was a small potted plant in the corner. There was a small table and chair. It wasn't too much, but not too little either.

Soon, the door opened and a sad-looking Danny opened the door. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Scott,

"Sorry, I sort of…yelled and snapped at you."

Scott looked at Danny,  
"It's cool...I'm sorry too."

Danny nodded,

"Why don't you guys come in?"  
"Actually," Kurt said softly, "I'm heading back to the café- you did a very good job dude!"  
Kurt gave two thumbs up and Danny smiled faintly. Kurt teleported away and Danny held the door open so they could get through.

"Actually, Professor," Jean said as she summed up their visit with Danny, "he seems fine living by himself- but…he really is sad…I want to help him, but he just seems to push away a lot of people."  
The Professor nodded,  
"Very well, but you did offer him a place at the mansion, didn't you?"

Jean nodded,  
"He politely declined the offer to live here."

Professor Xavier nodded,

"As suspected."

"Professor," Jean said, "Danny has two powers."  
Logan raised an eyebrow and Storm looked curious. The Professor looked confused,  
"Odd…Danny didn't register on Sebro, I thought at first it may have been that he didn't use his powers too often or that it was a very low power, but with two powers surely it would've picked up…what is capable of?"  
"He has fire-like powers, but its more powerful as well as invisibility."

Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It was weird, talking to Jean and Scott in his home. He didn't consider them friends yet, but they talked for a very long time and frankly…they were getting close to being friends. Still, the one _real_ friend he had now was Rogue, and even she didn't know everything about him. Though, she, Jean, and Scott did know what his power(s) was. They had asked and giving in to get them to leave him alone, Danny answered that he had fire-like powers as well as invisibility.

_"What do you mean, a different type of fire," Scott asked confused and Danny sighed._

_"I mean just that- a different type of fire."_

_ Danny held out his hand and his glowed green slightly as a green glow formed around his hand. Then, a green fire-like ball floated in his hand. Then, it disappeared.  
"It's different," Danny explained, "because most mutants that with fire powers would be able to say, control other fires as well. I can't do that. In fact, heat actually bothers me."  
"Wouldn't that make you weaker than other fire-," Jean elbowed Scott and he didn't finish his question. Danny glared mildly,  
"No. In fact, technically I'm stronger. I make my own blasts, as well as manipulate them in balls to fire, blasts, waves, anything. It's more solid than real fire and can cause more damage."_

_ Scott winced and Danny continued,  
"Plus I also have invisibility," Danny turned completely invisible and then visible._

_ Jean looked at Danny curiously,  
"Can you control your powers?"  
Danny nodded,  
"For the most part. I am always learning new tricks," Danny said honestly, "And sometimes those may take a bit longer to master- but overall, yes."  
_Danny shook his head. He didn't like revealing himself so much. He felt he had to though, it was if something was influencing him- making him feel safe. He sighed and continued downtown. He was still remembering a lot of things. Just an hour ago, Mystique wanted him back with the Brotherhood- but Danny said he would think about it.

Personally, he didn't want to go back to the Brotherhood. He was slowly growing to like a few members of the x-men, not all of them, but a few. Rogue, obviously, being the one of the x-men that was the closet to him. Scott and Jean were slowly getting there, as was Kitty.

Meanwhile, Scott was headed downtown to get some time alone. The mansion was loud and he still felt a bit guilty about Danny. What Evan and Bobby- who got the most beaten by Danny when they fought- did was wrong. Danny did have a point when he defended himself and Scott admitted it was a bit wrong to assume he was bad since he was a previous member of the Brotherhood.

His eyes widened when he noticed that one of the houses was on fire. He started to run towards it, but police held him back. What was he going to do anyway? If his glasses fell off- it would be worse. Then, he noticed that there was a little girl crying from somewhere in that house. Firefighters were having trouble-getting in- the flames were rising dramatically.

Suddenly, he noticed Danny was nearby. He gritted his teeth, since Danny had fire powers- even if he said he was in control of it, doesn't mean he was-, then he remembered that Danny's powers were different. He didn't cause the fire. It was New York after all- there was bound to be accidents.

Still, Scott noticed that Danny looked tense and looked ready to sprint up. Before any of the police could stop him, he ran straight into the house- dodging every single cop and firefighter. He headed straight to the fire.

Danny didn't pay attention to the flames that were burning him. He remembered to turn intangible for some of it, but he was only focused on one thing- making sure everyone was safe. His core told him that there was someone still in that building and he heard the little girl's cries. He was determined to save her. He coughed as he went through the flames, losing energy since it was taking a toll on his ice core. Finally, he found the girl in the flames. She looked about one-year-old. There was burn marks all over her clothes, it was too dark from the ashes to see her features, but Danny rushed into action.

Scott watched intently, watching for Danny- or even that little girl that was crying. Though, the cries had stopped and the flames got worse as the building started to collapse. Then, Danny burst back through the door- cradling his arms to his chest. He landed a few feet from the house, covered in burns, black ash, and his clothes were torn. Honestly, Scott was shocked that the necklace around his neck, and the ring attacked to it, was still intact.

The firefighters, permadics, and the cops rushed to him just as his arms dropped, revealing the little girl. She was covered in black ash, making it impossible to see any features- black hair from the ashes, black skin from the ashes, black clothes from the ashes. Scott…was impressed that Danny risked his life- even with fire powers, he did say that heat was bad for him- and saved the little girl.

People watching in awe and shock, and some were crying at the 'brave young teen' that saved the little girl- who was about one year old.

"Does anyone know this kid," the cop said in confusion.

Making a decision, Scott rushed forward to Danny and put 'an act on',  
"Let me through," he knealed beside Danny and the little girl, "Come on, Danny."

He looked at Danny- at first he hoped if he acted like a brother that the medics would let him take care of Danny.  
"I'll get him to the hospital," Scott said, "I'm the brother!"

The medic, while hesitant, nodded and Scott got Danny. Another medic, however, thought Scott was referring to Danny _and_ the little girl. Which left Scott to take both a passed out, and injured, Danny and a knocked out one-year-old to the mansion.

Danny woke up in a frantic jolt. Beast, being his doctor, tried to calm him down.

"Daniel," Beast said, "you need to take it easy- the flames took quite a toll-"  
"I don't care, is she okay?"  
"Is who okay," Beast asked.  
"The girl," Danny said frantically, "she was in the fire-is she okay?"  
Beast smiled and nodded to the spot beside Danny. Danny relaxed as he saw the one-year-old girl. She was cleaned up- she had black hair and red-brown eyes. She smiled happily at Danny, despite the IV in her arm and the bandages on her arms. Danny sighed in relief and then took in his settings. He was in a hospital, of sorts. His doctor, it seemed, was a large blue bigfoot-like mutant that Danny recalled was part of the X-men.

Danny then looked down at himself. He was sweating, due to a fever, and he had bandages on his chest- his bare chest. He winced. The flames weren't very good for him because his inner core was that of ice.

"By the way, I prefer Danny. Where am I?"

Beast smirked,

"The medbay, and I think you know where," he winked.

Danny sighed, he knew exactly where he was. Beast continued,

"You seem in pretty good shape," Beast read off his chart, "with a healthy temperature of ninety-eight."

Danny looked at Beast panicked,  
"I…umm…that means I have a fever," Danny said a bit sheepishly, "my normal temperature is about eighty-eight degrees."

Beast's eyes widened,  
"That means you have over a ten degree fever."  
"I'll be fine," Danny coughed, "Just…some cold ice or something and I'll be good."

Danny smiled trying to ease the doctor's worries.

Beast walked out of the medbay room to come face-to-face with a few of the worried x-men, including the Professor and Storm. Logan wasn't too concerned since he figured Danny to be a bit too tough to go down from a simple fire.

"Can we, like, see him, yet," Kitty asked.

Beast shook his head,  
"No…not yet. I have a personal matter to discuss with the Professor."

Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Kitty, and a few others that were curious waited outside the door to the Medbay. They were all worried about Danny. As they waited, Beast spoke privately to the Professor, Logan, and Storm.  
"He's a good boy," Beast said, "when he first woke up, the first thing he did was ask to make sure the girl was okay."

Xavier nodded,

"Interesting, how is Daniel and the child doing?"

"The child is doing remarkable, but Daniel…pardon, Danny, isn't doing as well. For one with fire-based abilities, he seems to have a low-tolerance for heat. With over a ten degree fever, he still keeps repeating that he is fine…but that isn't what I wanted to discuss."  
"Go on," Professor said.  
"To examine him for burns, I had to take off his shirt…and Professor, I am very concerned about Danny in general."

The Professor, as well as Logan and Storm, raised an eyebrow. They followed Beast to the Medbay, where Beast had to push students aside to get in. Though, when they were in, Storm gasped.

Danny laid on the hospital bed with his shirt off- sweating and gasping. He appeared to be resting though as his eyes were closed. That wasn't what was shocking Storm, and the others. On Danny's chest, they could easily see the many scars. There was one large, wide cut that was in the shape of a 'Y', the two top points starting at both his shoulders then going down to just below the belly button. Even with a bandage that went around his torso partly, the scar was visible as was the many other scars lining his chest and back. The one thing on their minds, _what happened…_


	8. A Bedtime Story

**Chapter 6- A Bedtime Story:**

**Danny:  
**I set the uniform on the bed and decided that never, even if my life depended on it, would I wear that X-Men uniform. I mean, I get it- they decided I was a good guy and made me part of the X-men, and Professor even offered me a place to stay at the mansion. However, I declined that since I had my own place. Though, I was glad that they sort of 'accepted' me into the 'family,' sort of. I didn't really trust them, and I knew a few of them didn't trust me either.

I headed to the kitchen and got some herbal tea to think as I sat in the living room. I did a lot of thinking though- I did accept to be part of the x-men, but… I don't know if it will work with my 'roommate.' I looked over to the other side of the couch where the little girl was still sleeping. After Beast had 'cured' me (even if I wouldn't answer any questions), we figured out who the little one-year-old was. The building that burnt down was an orphanage- and only she survived the fire since the firefighters got out everyone else too late.

The little girl, her first name being Jinx and her last name was unknown, was the only surviving orphan out of ten at Miss Helen's Orphanage Of The Young. I felt sad for her, though I don't think she knew exactly what was going on. I volunteered to take care of her though, since the mansion wasn't exactly the safest place for a one-year-old. The Professor was sorting out the legal work for me to take temporary guardianship of her.

Honestly, I wasn't sure why I was so determined to take care of Jinx. I think that it was mainly because I related to her- losing everything. Though, she wasn't sure what was happening or anything. Still, I felt determined that she wouldn't be put in a social security's care. After all, she might end up in a bad home…her files said that she was put into the orphanage after her abusive parents were killed by this guy….I didn't want her to end up in another abusive home- or anyone for that matter.

The next day, I put Jinx at a daycare while I was at school. The ladies there thought it was 'sweet that such a big, caring older brother would do such a thing.' I winced and then headed to school. I spotted Rogue and headed up to her.  
"Hey."  
"Hey," she greeted back, "how's Jinx?"  
"She's doing better…"  
"Why did ya ask for to take care of her," Rogue said, "I mean, that's a lot for ya, isn't it?"  
"I suppose," I shrugged, "but I would rather her be safe then dead."

Rogue looked surprised and I winced- I didn't mean for that to come out so _dark._  
"Well," Rogue said, "if ya need help- let me know."

She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and I smiled.

Later that night, I ran a hand through my hair with one hand as I held Jinx with the other. She was crying and I didn't know what I could do to get her to stop. It was about three in the morning, on a Friday, and sucking up my pride I called Rogue. When she got to the house, I looked at her despertly,

"I don't know what do to…she won't stop crying!"  
Rogue sighed,  
"Well, did she just eat or something?"  
"Uhhh…yeah."  
Rogue grabbed Jinx out of my hands,  
"Then you gotta burp her."  
She patted Jinx's back and Jinx burped. Then, Jinx wasn't crying anymore. I smiled,  
"Thanks."

I looked at her amused at how Jinx was attached to Rogue,

"Since she's attached to you, could you help me put her to bed?"

Rogue blushed slightly,

"Sure."

I led Rogue- who was still carrying a sleepy Jinx- to Jinx's room. Luckily, I did have an extra room. I had painted it and decorated it for Jinx. The walls were a light blue and the carpet was light tan. On the blue wall was butterflies- that I made with my ice powers so he can easily take them off if needed. There was a somewhat large crib for the one-year-old that was made of my ice powers as well. The crib even had a big comfy bottom part- pillow thing? I was a dude, I don't exactly know the terms. Anyway, I was proud of it. Jinx slept in it- with a small blue blanket that I bought for her and a cute ghost plushie that I bought as well.

Rogue set her down in the crib when Jinx's tired eyes looked at me,  
"Stowry?"  
I blinked and Rogue chuckled,  
"She wants a bedtime story- I think."

I smiled and grabbed a nearby chair. I sat down and Rogue sat on the floor, looking around and listening.

"Let's see…how about a story about a brave hero?"  
Jinx nodded eagerly and Rogue looked at me interested.  
"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a hero. He had lots of superpowers! But it was secret. Only his best friends knew. He had a family- parents and a big sister. He was happy….even if he was a secret superhero that fought all the bad guys in the town."  
"Secrwet?"  
"Yes," I said, "secret. No one could know of the boy that was secretly a hero, not even his parents…but one day- his parents found out."

Jinx's eyes widened and I took a deep breath, trying to keep hold of my emotions. It was the only story I knew,  
"And soon after- he lost everything. He lost his parents," I chocked a bit but continued despite Jinx's teary eyes, "he didn't have any friends or family left and the hero was sad….but…"

Jinx's eyes filled with hope for a happy ending and I gulped,  
"He found a new place to live. He didn't fight bad guys anymore, but he found something greater. He found a new family and new friends."

I glanced at Rogue and continued,

"And the hero was happy once again."

Jinx cheered and I ruffled her hair,  
"Now, get to bed, sleepy head."

I smiled as Rogue and I left the room quietly. I shut off the lights and shut the door softly. Rogue crossed her arms,  
"That was some bedtime story- seemed like it was missing some stuff."

"It was," I answered then softly I muttered, "But the details were a bit too messy."

Rogue blinked,

"You mean that story was true?"

I shrugged and didn't answer. She left, looking bit unsettled. I smiled- even when she was confused she still was cute.


	9. Life or Death

**Author Note: sorry that it took so long and it's so short :(  
I just have a bunch of stuff happening right now and I am kind of losing the time and inspiration to continue writing this story.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 7- Life or Death:**

**Danny:**

I stirred slightly in my sleep. I have had trouble sleeping for a while. I don't know if it's because of the nightmares or not. Frankly, the nightmares have been bugging me for a while. They seemed to get more and more frequent. In the end, at three in the morning, I settled for just not sleeping. I couldn't get to sleep anyway. I made some tea and started to toy with my new gadget I've been working on.

"Waaa!"

I ran to Jinx's room as she cried. I found her in her crib, twisting and turning. Maybe the nightmares were getting to her too. I carefully picked her out of her crib,  
"Shh…it's okay, I'm here."

I gently rocked her in my arms to try and comfort her. I may not know much about taking care of a kid- but this…this came naturally. I just hoped it wasn't nightmares about the fire or what happened the other day. The other day, she got hurt really bad, but she refused to let me see what damage was done. At the time, I was already half-sleep, so when she acted like she was fine, I believed her.

She calmed down a bit, but I noticed she felt really warm. Concerned, I held her as I headed to the restroom to get the first aid kit. I set her down on the couch in the living and set the first aid kit on the table so I could take her temperature. I took the thermometer out of the first aid kit and gently put it in her mouth. She sat patiently for a kid and soon it beeped so I took it out. My eyes widened.  
"Hurts," Jinx muttered as she held her arms over her tiny tummy.  
"We're going for a ride, okay," I said gently as I picked her up. I had to remain calm, for her sake.

I transformed into my ghost half before we left. Holding her, I turned invisible and intangible to fly away. As soon as I got to the hospital, I landed in an alley nearby to turn into my human half. I then ran quickly, but gently, to the E.R. with Jinx in my arms.

"You're going to be okay," I whispered as I then stopped running and walked through the automatic doors.

I sat in the chair patiently out of the room. As much as I wanted to be in there with her, I couldn't. The doctor had to work on Jinx. It didn't keep me from biting my nails though. I then started to tap my foot impatiently. I hoped Jinx would be okay.

A woman-she looked about in her thirties- took a seat next to me and she looked even more nervous than I felt.

"Are you alright," I asked concerned. She looked at me surprised, as did the man next to her- who I assumed was her husband.  
"I…we're fine," she answered quietly. I looked at them sadly, but the man decided he needed to be strong. He looked at me and smiled sadly, in an attempt to look happy,  
"What brings a nice young man like you here?"  
"…my…my little sister is in surgery."

"Where are your parents," the woman asked curiously.  
"….my parents passed away not that long ago."

They both looked at me sadly and I fidgeted.

"Mr. Daniel Fenton," the nurse asked around.

I didn't use a fake name- I didn't have to here since it was a different dimension anyway.  
"Yes?"  
"You can come in and see her now."

I smiled sadly and thankfully. I looked to the couple beside me,  
"It'll be alright. I hope everything works out for you."

I then followed the nurse to the room where Jinx was. She looked so…lifeless as she sat on the bed. She was so much paler and she had an IV in her arm. I only knew she was alive because of the heart monitor.

"Mr. Fenton," the doctor said sadly, "There was a few complications during surgery."

**Third Person:**

Logan went with Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty to the hospital. They had gotten a call from an upset, as in crying, Danny saying something had happened to Jinx.

"What happened," Jean asked gently when they managed to find the room Jinx was being kept in.

Danny was sitting a chair close to Jinx with his head down,  
"She got hurt…"  
The nurse smiled sadly,  
"Poor lad," she said in a surprisingly Irish accent, "the little lass has much damag' done to he'."

"What happened though," Scott asked.  
"She got a broken rib," the nurse answered, "and a few bruised ones, poor lil' lass, she is. Bit too young to take on so much pain to the still growing bones."

The nurse patted Danny's back and then left.  
"Is that true," Jean asked. Danny numbly nodded.

Logan started to have a bit of second thoughts letting Jinx into Danny's care. After all, Danny was still very young himself. Scott narrowed his eyes and Rogue took a seat next to Danny. Danny looked at them with sad, teary eyes,  
"They…they said she might die….the rib went untreated for a long time."

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital sooner," Scott asked a bit accusingly. Danny didn't answer,  
"If I knew, don't you think I would've. I can't stand to see her hurt."

"It'll be alright," Rogue said as she tried to smile, but she couldn't- she was also a bit more than worried for Jinx. She hugged Danny.

Rogue was taken back though when Danny hugged back and was slightly crying into her shoulder,

"It's my fault though! I just- what if she dies? It will be my fault!"

"You seem pretty concerned for a gal you barely know," Logan muttered.  
"A life is a life," Danny whispered, "no matter how small- no matter who it is, life doesn't deserve to be snatched away."


	10. Note- Discontinued

**Author Note: Out of 39, about, stories I have only ever stopped on two of them...along with this one. With that said, I am so sorry- my first X-Men:EvolutionXDannyPhantom crossover fic and I am sorry to say this story is discontinued. I will be taking it down soon.  
ADOPTED BY VIOLETLINK7  
****  
(P.s. Since I can't leave a chapter an author note- here is the prologue of Legendary a Justice LeagueXDanny Phantom fic that is already posted and finished):**

**Prologue to my other fic:**

**Third Person (Justice League):**

Everyone was unaware of the danger coming. Humans, the mere common people of the world- even the world leaders- were not aware of the future and what would come of it. The Justice League- _every single hero on Earth _- couldn't have prepared for it. Every single _villain,_ every _criminal, _every _evil mastermind_ wouldn't expect for their worst nightmare to become true.

_No one_ knew about it. The space pod headed straight to Earth- a droid from another dimension. No one knew about the droid since it was silent, not leaving a single trace that even _Batman_ wouldn't be able to find unless he knew about it- too bad he didn't. No one knew about the droid that was blending in with them- taking the form of a human, making a life for itself….observing. No one knew about the way it observed the fights of the Justice League- taking notes of all their weakness and strengths, the way they think, the way they fight. No one knew about the way it observed the villains- taking notes of the way the insane fought and thought.

It was sent to do just that- observe. Nevertheless, its creators were smart. They equipped it with armor meant to face nearly anything- guns to shot through anything. However, they made one mistake. They gave the droid power to signal their armies in when needed…and after observing the villains, trying to figure out their minds-it became corrupt.

It took over its own dimension first- taking out all the ways for its once masters to leave and go for help. Holding everyone hostage and having control of the armies, the droid demanded a higher name- now legally a general by the council of its home, it was no longer a simple droid. It had more power- and more armies. It trapped them all- everyone on its home. There was no way for any of them to leave. However, it could leave and so could its armies.

Then, it took form. The droid- pardon, the _general, _took the form of a small little girl- as to take people from surprise. It knew- from watching the behavior of the people- that everyone took pity if they were to find a lost little girl in need of help. However, she was smart. She learned people favored blonde haired and blue eyed girls- so she took that form. She learned it was common to wear pink at the age took- five years old- so she wore a pink dress. It was demeaning to her- as a general, but she was a genius. She would never show her face when all these attacks happened on the Earth- and no one could stop her.

The Justice League, and all the villains, were more surprised than the humans at all the attacks. Robotic aliens filled the air, appearing from seemingly nowhere. They were large and looked nearly like things from a child's nightmare. Some looked like dragons, worms, snakes. Other looked like demons- completed with horns. Some looked like things from a little kid's dream- fairy-like things, but would transform into something horrid once you are close. It seemed like they were made by a child, an evil little child.

Which is why- at first they suspected perhaps it was child with bad nightmares but also had some type of mental power that projected their nightmares into reality. If only that was the case.

Now….now everyone was in danger…of dying. Because that _general_, the one that no one has seen, wanted Earth to become its new, own planet. The Justice League couldn't stop them…the only one who might be able to save them…was only a myth, a rumor, _a legend _by the name…._Phantom…_


End file.
